American Horror Story: 10 years Later
by anarrowtothefeels
Summary: This is my first fic. I loved this show and I refuse to believe that Vi and Tate don't end up together 3  Anyway, I wrote this for my friend and couldn't just let it sit on my computer so here. Rate and comment and such please  :
1. Chapter 1

Ten years had gone by surprisingly fast; like a blink of an eye. It's not hard to believe though when you have all of eternity. It was kept interesting by their constant need to drive families away as the allure of that damn house seemed to grow stronger every day. Violet thought she could be happy. By some miracle her parents had moved past all the shit that they'd put themselves and her through and could finally be "happy" now that they were dead. Well that was just fucking great because Violet had never been more miserable.  
>When Violet had realized that her dad was an asshole and her mom was a stupid bimbo like every girl she'd ever despised in middle school, her life changed. She's never really been close to them before, but she had stopped trying to constantly please them because an asshole and a bimbo can never been happy with anything that a 13 year old girl was going to do; so she dropped the act.<br>Shit really hit the fan when her mom lost the baby and in return her dad fucked his student. Violet pretended not to care and allowed herself to be uprooted by the insensitive, selfish pricks she had to call her parents and moved across the country because her father thought that it would somehow make everything go away. But he was right about one thing: things did change.  
>Violet had trained herself to hate this house before she even saw it. How could she like anything to do with this sick delusion that Mom was allowing Dad to play out. But when they arrived it was obvious to her that there was something dark in the house and for some reason she was attracted to it. Walking through the halls and brushing her fingertips against the old paint, she felt like maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she'd been expecting. Wrong, it had been worse.<br>Tate had been the best thing that had ever happened to Violet and obviously she'd been the best thing to happen to him. But now she was stuck in that damn house with her fucked up parents pretending that "death has shown us how silly all of this was and how much we love each other." Bullshit. They were still the same selfish asshole and bimbo that they'd always been, but now that they were stuck here and dead Violet guessed it was easier for both of them to live the delusion. Well it wasn't easier for her.  
>Every day she stifled the need to call on Tate.<p>

"_Go away, Tate" "You're all I have!" "Go away!" "You're all I want!" "Go Away!" "That was very brave."  
><em> 'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.'  
>This was the only thing running through Violet's mind. She felt literally empty as if there was nothing left inside her. She knew it was the right thing to do. He had killed people, he had raped her mother! Of course he couldn't be with him. She would never forgive him for this. It was because of him that they were all trapped here. But… Her thoughts were caught off by her sobs as her mom stroked her hair out of her damp face.<p>

So yes, ten years had gone by surprisingly fast, for everyone but Violet. Those ten years felt like ten decades as she worked to keep as much distance between herself and Tate for the sake of her parents. Violet supposed that, because she had all of eternity her mind worked slower than it ever had when she was alive. Because of this, it took those ten years for Violet to work out the way she felt about Tate and what she was going to do about it.  
>Violet regretted telling Tate to go away the night she had done it. She walked around the house with her parents pretending that everything was fine; they even decorated the Christmas tree together as if they were still alive and permitted to celebrate it. But Violet could never push Tate out of her mind for long and before she knew it she was having the largest internal battle of her life.<br>However, now it was obvious to Violet that Tate wasn't really to blame for what had happened. He was no older that her in reality and he had been manipulated all his life. His mom was a stone cold bitch who killed her husband and told Tate he ran off because she was having an affair which was, indeed, half true. The man that she was having an affair with was responsible for the combustion of his family and the death of Tate's brother and he was forced to accept him as his stepfather and high school was a real bitch. Those were enough problems on their own, but when you add in the darkness of that house, you get a homicidal maniac.  
>Tate had been corrupted by the house from the time he was young. Nora took him under her wing to "hide" him from the evils at a young age when in reality she was only exposing him further. When he moved across the street and no longer had her to "protect" him, the house and the evils inside of it were able to break his soft shell and taint his fragile core with the darkness. Violet had called Tate the darkness that night, but she had been wrong. She had said that she was attracted to the darkness and thought Tate had been too, but that was Tate's problem; he had been attracted to the darkness and it engulfed him, only giving him back to himself once it had taken his life.<br>And of course he would rape Vivian – Nora needed a baby. The house may have given Tate back to himself, but it did have the ultimate hold on him by keeping him there for all these years, of course he would be easily swayed. Nora was possibly the worst darkness that one could encounter in that house by being the original owner and the breeder of the sorrow that started the never ending chain. Tate had to make her happy because subconsciously he felt that he'd never been able to make his mom happy and no matter how much he told her he had wanted the opposite, it was true. Nora could get Tate to do whatever she wanted because she had "helped" him when he was little. She had done it before with the queers, who's to say she couldn't do it again? Of course that all changed when Tate met Violet. No darkness that he could ever encounter would be able to dim her light.


	2. Tate?

It was easy for Violet to rationalize staying away from Tate, in that it would destroy her parents and she couldn't let that happen. Sure they sucked, but she had felt responsible for them all being here in a way because she refused to leave this goddamn house when she had the chance. However, she had long ago come to terms with the fact that that was complete shit and it wasn't her fault at all… or Tate's for that matter.

Violet ran clumsily from hall to hall, sobbing and whispering Tate's name urgently. She had sat in her room and cried silently as she decided that she didn't care what her parents were going to say or how anyone else in the place would react; she would be with him.  
>She fell down against the wall of the second floor bathroom wall, where she had died, and cried as silently as she could. Tate wasn't going to come; she flashed back to the night she had told him to Go Away, as she had 100 times before, and closed her eyes where the look on his face was forever ingraved on the inside of her eyelids. His big brown eyes pooled with tears and his face contorted almost as bad as her stomach when she thought about it. She had hurt him; of course he wouldn't come back.<br>"Hey," she heard a low voice murmur from above her. Violet looked up through her tears, trying to right herself. She wiped at her face with her sleeve and stared up into his dark eyes, almost black with… for the first time she wasn't sure how he was feeling.  
>"I called to you, Tate," Violet whispered. She looked down at the tile on the floor and a tear dropped down her nose. "You told me to Go Away," he replied with a short, business like tone. He was cold and distant and Violet didn't know how to respond. But of course he was going to be distant; she had broken his heart, and broken hers in the process.<br>"You told me to Go Away," he reminded her. His voice softened and now Violet could hear every emotion he had ever had in his voice. His tone and the way she spoke to her carried the feelings he possessed and he displayed them for her as he always had. She had been right, he was angry, but it was so much more than that; he was distraught. His voice trembled and she could see his knees shake as she slowly looked up at him. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, restoring the mysterious chestnut that Violet had loved so much. Those eyes could change everything. She stared into them and the mask holding in the tears collapsed and Tate slid into her lap as Violet gathered him into a hug.  
>"I'm sorry," she whispered over and over again. She pressed her lips into his misshapen hair and allowed her tears to fall. They sat there for some time like that: Tate half in Violet's lap, lying in a beaten down heap and Violet stroking his blond locks out of his face and she whispered to him.<p>

"What about your parents?" Tate questioned as h lay next to Violet twenty minutes later, holding her tight to his chest, not letting go for anything.  
>"What about em?" Violet's muffled voice retorts aloofly. Pressed against Tate's chest, her parents felt a million miles away; but she knew they were right around the corner, and they would not be happy about this charming new development.<p> 


End file.
